Hora de aventura Last to know – three days grace
by alexdream13
Summary: finn se siente abatido luego de ser rechazado por la dulce princesa. Songfic


Hora de aventura: Last to know – three days grace

Summary: finn se siente abatido luego de ser rechazado por la dulce princesa. Songfic

-cuando un personaje habla-

(nota del autor)

Oración común, punto de vista general o POV

Recuerden visitar mi perfil para ver otras historias y en el caso de que no entiendan las descripciones que les hago en una historia visiten mi perfil en tumblr ahí van a estar todas las imágenes y canciones que use en los song fic

Estaba lloviendo en el dulce reino y en toda la noche no se veía una en las calles que estaban inundadas, salvo una la del héroe de Ooo finn el humano iba con la cabeza baja y lagrimas se podían ver cayendo de su cara para perderse en los charcos que producía la lluvia

-¿ahora qué hago?- se preguntaba el muchacho mientras caminaba sin rumbo

_She just walked away. _

_Why didn't she tell me? _

_And where do I go tonight_

-glob ¿Por qué no puede olvidarse del tema de la edad? Después de todo lo que hice por ella- continuo hablando solo el joven humano sin importarle que lo escucharan

_This isn´t happening to me _

_This can´t be happening to me_

_She didn´t say a word_

_Just walked away_

-jake me dijo que no quería salir conmigo por el tema de la edad- hablo finn desde su celular mientras le explicaba lo sucedido a su hermano

-calma hermanito esto no es el fin del mundo…ahora ven que está lloviendo muy feo- respondió el cachorro mágico al pensar lo mal que estaría su amigo

-iré en un rato jake…gracias por apoyarme hermano- hablo finn mientras colgaba y se acordaba de las veces que jake lo acompaño y le dio ánimos

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

-no puedo estar deprimido todo el tiempo, será mejor que vaya a casa, sino pescare un resfriado- se dijo el héroe mientras se iba para su casa completamente mojado y con el corazón y el ánimo por el piso

-hermanito sé que es muy duro que tu primer amor no te corresponda pero también debes ver por ti, ahora ve a bañarte que yo preparo un burrito de todo- le hablo su hermano luego de correr como un loco por la lluvia, ya que quería estar lo más lejos posible del dulce reino

-gracias jake ahora dentro de un rato bajo- indico finn mientras subía a bañarse, lo cual preocupo mas a jake ya que era mala señal que el quisiera bañarse sin protestar

-finn nunca te pongas mal por una chica siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, tu familia- hablo BMO mientras miraba también preocupado a su amigo

-gracias chicos- respondió el joven humano mientras subía ya sintiéndose un poco mejor al saber que tenia a sus amigos apoyándolo

-las cosas pasan por algo pero eso no significa que voy a estar todo el tiempo mal- se dijo finn, para luego bajar y estar un rato con sus amigos. Ya a altas horas de la madrugada tuvieron una pijamada hasta cerca del amanecer, finn que estaba despierto empezó a ver como el sol se asomaba desde las colinas

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

-ahora que lo pienso es como dijo marceline me hubiera aburrido de ella en muy poco tiempo, no me gusta la ciencia, no soy de ir a sus lugares aburridos, ni siquiera de comer lo mismo que ella- empezó a enumerar el joven las muchas cosas que hubieran llevado a que la pequeña oportunidad de tener una relación se muriera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siguió así hasta que se volvieron las 8 de la mañana y el empezó a enumerar a las 6 y 45 minutos

-definitivamente mi primera novia hubiera sido la peor- se dijo el humano ya después de contar las tantas cosas que hubiera terminado separándolos

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

-pobre del próximo que le toque salir con ella- dijo finn al momento que jake y BMO lo veían de forma feliz de superar su problema y volver a ser el joven humano hiperactivo de siempre

-que bien que finn volvió a ser el de siempre- le hablo la consola a jake, el can asintió y luego hizo cara de pensador

-sí pero ahora que lo pienso, no le vendría mal que le presentemos a alguien, digo con fines que no recaiga- respondió jake al momento que ahora la maquinita asentía

-más tarde iremos a buscarle a alguien ¿ok?- repuso el can mientras se acercaba a finn para llevárselo a desayunar. Mientras en el dulce reino

-ohh finn espero que algún día lo entiendas- dijo la dulce princesa al momento que veía el amanecer desde su balcón

-princesa su desayuno ya esta listo- hablo mentita detrás de la puerta del cuarto de la princesa

-ya voy…espero que sea feliz con alguien más…aunque lo voy a extrañar- respondió la princesa mientras miraba una foto de finn y dibujaba en su diario un corazón roto. Volviendo en la casa del árbol finn jugaba con BMO un juego de una moto que saltaba obstáculos

-finn voy a salir a caminar al bosque- le dijo jake a su hermano mientras finn continuaba concentrado en su juego, el can se puso unas botas y una mochila y salió de su casa. Luego de unos minutos

-flambo tú que eres popular ¿no conocerás de una princesa de la edad de finn?- pregunto jake luego de salvar a la criaturita de unos búhos de hierro

-claro que conozco una y está que arde- dijo mientras se llevaba a jake al reino del fuego. Luego de otros minutos

-no vuelvas a meterte conmigo- dijo la princesa flama luego de abofetear a finn en la mejilla para luego irse

-¿y esa quien era?- le pregunto finn a jake que miraba con BMO absorto la imagen que paso

-la princesa del reino del fuego- dijo jake que miraba como se continuaba alejando la princesa mientras dejaba un rastro de fuego

-amigo creo que me enamore- respondió finn mientras dejaba caer el trozo de chicle al piso y salía con jake al bosque donde fue la princesa

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_


End file.
